1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barricade structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barricade apparatus wherein the same is raised to effect blocking of various roadways and the like for use at intersections and crossings subject to hazardous traverse of trains, boats, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barricade apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Specifically, such barricade apparatus is utilized to effect abutment of traffic relative to a crossing. Such crossings are frequently found in railway type environments, but may be utilized to prevent access to various bridges and the like when travel of boats and such are directed therethrough. Such prior art may be exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,864 to Ziegler setting forth an organization providing crossing protection to the rail attachment to its road bed and ballast bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,108 to Fox sets forth an extensible railroad grade crossing arm arranged for pivotment to block access to a through-extending roadway at a railway crossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,120 to Canfield sets forth a railroad crossing structure utilizing elastomeric pads mounted upon a flexible plate providing cushioning to vehicles traversing the railroad crossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,943 to Hussein sets forth a model train crossing gate, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,960 to Barbinek, et al. are examples of crossing gate structures of a pivoting construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved barricade apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which provides an effective and rigid protection relative to railroad crossings preventing access of traffic therethrough and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.